Lady Amber of Narnia: LWW
by DaddysCowgirl94
Summary: Amber is the daughter of Professor Kirke, and she can't wait for the Pevensies to come live with her for the holidays.But she gets an unexpected surprise when she is pulled into a beautiful winter wonderland that she has to help free.book/movie *REVISING
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been FOREVER since I've been on here!**

**Well, I'm not making any promises of regularity, but I was re-reading the stuff I've written here, and  
>I realized that there was a lot missing. So I'm re-writng a lot of it, and giving it a little more detail. Hopefully,<br>it will turn out a lot better than what it is right now.**

**So, enjoy! I hope y'all had a great Christmas, and a happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Amber waited impatiently for Mrs. Macready to come home. Her father was expecting four children from London, coming to the country to be safe from the air raids. Amber couldn't have been more excited – Father had said that two of them were even around her own age! There were two boys and two girls; their names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Amber hadn't been with children her own age since she had been adopted by Professor Digory Kirke (not that Amber minded much. Her father – as she had long since been comfortable with calling the kind old Professor – was studious, but he always had time to oblige his daughter. And she never grew tired in the rooms lined with books. She was never bored, due to the dozens of rooms flanking the never-ending corridors).

Finally, after what had seemed like hours, but really couldn't have been more than one, Amber heard the jingle of the wagon coming close to the house. They were here! She ran downstairs, skidded to a stop in front of a mirror to straighten her dress and fluff her hair, then continued at breakneck speed toward the front door. She knew that Mrs. Macready would want to lay down the rules for the children, but after that, they would be able to get to know each other! She would finally have friends her own age around the house! Amber stopped on the first landing just in time for Mrs. Macready to open the door, leading in four timid-looking children. Before she could introduce herself, however, her father came downstairs slowly. He winked at her before descending to the door. Mrs. Macready started– obviously, she had not expected the Professor himself to greet the guests.

Amber observed the four children. The eldest, whom she assumed was Peter, had a slight build, with striking blue eyes and honey-colored hair. His skin was tanned, and his face was that of a somewhat-reluctant leader. The next, presumably Susan, wasn't so sharp. She had a striking figure- despite the fact that she couldn't have been more than fifteen years old, she was very well-developed. Her face was softer than Peter's, her lips redder. She had pretty brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, and would have been longer had it not been curled. She was pale, but had a few light freckles scattered over her nose. All in all, she was very beautiful. Edmund had his elder sister's rounded face, pale skin, and freckles, but his hair was jet-black. He looked to be about ten. He stood rather hunched, with his head down and his hands in his pockets, as if he didn't really care about the ancient antiques that lined the walls, as Susan did. The youngest, Lucy, was tiny. She had golden hair and a cute button nose. She shared the beautiful blue eyes with all of her siblings, though hers were much wider at the moment. She stared at the Professor shyly, holding Peter's hand.

Peter was the only one who seemed to notice Amber. He stared at her while listening to the Professor introduce himself. She looked back at him. He had a pleasant face. If there were a little more confidence, it would have been extremely handsome.

"…and now I will turn you over to my daughter, who has, no doubt, been bouncing on her heels, waiting for me to finish my 'boring speech,' as she called it. Amber?" The Professor held out his hand to his daughter. She jumped– she hadn't even realized that her father had been talking! She automatically walked forward, offering her hand to first Peter, then Susan, then Edmund, and to Lucy last.

"I'm Amber Kirke," she said. "I'm so excited to finally meet you! This is going to be the best holiday ever! Do you like being outside? Reading? This house is perfect for make-believe. You wouldn't believe the-" Amber stopped, seeing the horrified look on the housekeeper's face. Mrs. Macready hated the fact that Amber had free reign of the house, and she probably wasn't too keen on the idea of four unknown children running around it, either. "Anyway, I'll give you a tour of the house, shall I?" Peter followed her, dragging Lucy behind him. Edmund shrugged and he and Susan did the same.

"Did you see the mountains? And the woods, behind the house?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Yes," Peter answered. "We were wondering if they were worth exploring."

"Oh, yes. This is the perfect sort of place, if you like exploring," Amber replied. "I haven't even been in all the rooms yet, and I've lived here for six years! And I've tried the woods, but I always end up going to the same placed over and over again. Maybe if there are more of us, we can get more ground covered! You'll never be bored here."

"Did you say something about reading earlier?" Susan asked. Her voice was soft, but authoritative.

"Oh, yes! There are so many books here, of all sorts. I never grow tired of them. Father doesn't mind anyone else reading them. He doesn't even look at them most of the time. He keeps the ones he needs in his study, or in the library outside his study. The rest of the books are for anyone to read! Do you like to read, Susan?"

"I do. Do you?"

"Absolutely. What about you, Edmund? Lucy?"

"Reading is too boring," Edmund shrugged.

"I like to read, if the words aren't too big," Lucy said. "And if there are lots of pictures."

"What about you, Peter?"

"Sure," he replied carelessly. "Are we allowed to explore the house? Can we go anywhere we want?"

"You can do whatever you want here," Amber replied. "No one cares. Well, except for the Macready, but that's only when she's giving a tour. And it's easy to avoid her. And Father's too busy to care these days. He usually stays locked up in his study till dinner. I don't really know what he does there."

"Where are our rooms?" asked Lucy. "Are they near each other? Are they near yours?"

"Yes, all of _our_ bedrooms are close together. Father left me in charge of getting them ready," Amber declared proudly. "I got two beds into each of your rooms, in case you like to sleep together. But if not, you can each have your own room. Here we are. This room is mine. Lucy, Susan, this one's yours, and this room here is for the boys. They'e easy to get to from the foyer, just go up a flight of stairs, then take a quick right, go down that corridor, and here they are at the end. Tomorrow we can explore the house together, or, if the weather's nice, we can explore the woods, or go swimming or something."

The Pevensies unpacked, with Amber's help. Peter was excited about exploring the woods, but Susan pointed out that it was about to get dark, and they were all tired from the train ride. She suggested that they at least get ready for bed, so that when they were tired, they could just get under the covers. Peter and Lucy saw the sense in this, though Peter was obviously let down that he couldn't get out right away.

"You have all summer," Amber laughed when he had come back to the girls' room. "There'll be plenty of time for fun tomorrow. For now, we've got the wireless and lots of books!"

All five of the children were gathered in the girls' room to discuss their plans. Amber provided plenty of information, and did so eagerly. She was almost as excited as Peter to go outside and explore. After they had finalized their plans for the next day, Peter turned on the wireless. Susan snuggled up in a large chair with a book, as did Amber. Edmund was in the hallway, sulking. Amber had asked whether he was alright, but Pete had shrugged it off, saying, "He does that all the time. Just ignore him."

"… German aircrafts carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The-"Amber looked up from her books when the wireless was shut off. Susan was glancing at Lucy, while giving Peter a meaningful look. Amber followed her gaze.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy sniffed. She was twisting the covers through her fingers slowly.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy," Susan smiled, coming to stand beside her sister. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah," Edmund scoffed, coming back in the room. "If home's still there."

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked, scowling.

"Yes, Mum," Ed grumbled sarcastically.

"Ed!" Peter silenced his brother with a warning glance, then turned back to Lucy. "You heard Amber. We can do whatever we want here, and this place is _huge_! Tomorrow's going to be great! We'll have all sorts of fun. Really."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is Chapter 2, re-written. I think I'm going to have to re-do all of them- or at least edit them. So, here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The next day, it was raining. Peter tried to keep everyone's spirits up, but Lucy was almost inconsolable. Susan attempted to take everyone's mind off of the disappointment by playing a word game, but she was the only one who was really entertained, and even that was a stretch. Edmund and Lucy were completely lost in their own little world, and Peter was trying to appear interested, fur Susan's sake. Amber was looking over Susan's shoulder, reading the definition of the word she had given Peter. Though she wanted to support Su, Amber had to admit that she had picked the most boring word in the while volume, surely.

"We could play hide-and-seek!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly. Since no one could think of anything better to do, everyone decided to play. They nominated Susan to be "It", then they were off, scurrying in different directions. Amber felt particularly excited for two reasons. The first was that she hadn't been able to play games like that since she'd been in the orphanage. She was also feeling more confident because she'd had six years to find a few good hiding places. Even still, she decided to stay in range of Susan's voice, so that she could keep track of where she was in comparison to "It". She scanned the area swiftly, and settled on an old trunk she often used as a bench.

She was just beginning to get rather cramped, when suddenly she heard, quite near to her hiding place, Lucy shouting. "It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!"

"Shut up, Lu!" Edmund whined. "She's coming!" She heard two pair of footsteps running past before she heard Peter.

"I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea," he said gently.

"Lu suggested it," Susan pointed out. Amber smiled and emerge from her hiding place.

"Does this mean I win?" she asked, rounding the corner.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.

"That's the whole _point_," Edmund sneered.

"But… I've been gone for hours! There was a wood, and a Faun, and a Witch… come see!" Lucy took Peter's hand and pulled him toward a room in a small, dead-end corridor. The others followed confusedly.

"In there! Come see!" Lucy said, pointing.

"It's just an old wardrobe," Amber said. "It's got lots of old coats, but…"

"There was a wood, too! Just past the coats!"

"Lucy…" Susan said, sticking her head in. "The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."

"Let's play one game at a time, Lu," Peter said. "We don't all have your imagination."

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy protested. "I wouldn't lie about this!" Amber looked into the wardrobe. Lucy seemed so earnest… Amber didn't' really think she was lying. Her father had been telling her for years that he believed in Magic, and that he believed in the existence of other Worlds, just around the corner. Amber had never given the idea much thought- she had always dismissed it as an old man trying to relate to a little girl- but now she wasn't so sure. Why _shouldn't_ there be a different World?

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but _you're not_!" Edmund shouted, jerking Amber out of her reverie. The boy stomped out of the room. Susan rolled her eyes at Peter.

"Well, _that_ was nicely handled," she remarked before going off to look for Edmund.

"But…" Peter and Amber looked at Lucy, who was trying hard not to cry. "It really _was_ there…"

"Susan's right, Lucy," Peter sighed. "That's enough." Then he left, too. Lucy looked pleadingly at Amber.

"You believe me, don't you?" she asked. Amber didn't know what to say, but then she saw Lucy's face bunch up, and she decided.

"You bet, Lu," she said comfortingly. "Don't worry about them. Come on, let's go get something to eat." Lucy nodded and leaned in to Amber's waist. Amber wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and accompanied her to the kitchen.

A week or so later, Amber was woken up in the middle of the night by Lucy running down the hallway.

"Peter, Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up! It's there! It's _really_ there!" Amber joined Susan at the door of Edmund and Peter's room as Peter mumbled something sleepily.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, _like I told you_!"

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy," Susan said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"But I haven't," the little girl replied, facing her sister excitedly. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time, Edmund went, too!" All eyes turned to Edmund, who was standing apart and trying not to be noticed.

"You… you saw the Faun?" Peter asked. Edmund shook his head quickly.

"Well… he didn't _actually_ go there with me…" Lucy explained. "He… what _were _you doing, Edmund?" Once again, Edmund was the center of attention.

"I… I was just… playing along!" Edmund said. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but… you know what little children are like these days… they just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy had by this time, begun to cry. She ran out of the room, and Edmund stared after her with a smug grin on his face. Amber rolled her eyes and Peter glared at him as he hurried after Lucy. Amber and Susan stood still for a moment, before both following Peter. They stopped short when they saw Lucy hugging a rather surprised Professor.

"Father…" Amber said. "We didn't mean to wake you!"

"It's alright, Child," said the Professor. "It's quite alright. Why don't you take this one down and make her some hot chocolate, hmm? Would you like that, Lucy?" Amber held her hand out for Lucy's and took her down to the kitchen once again.

"It really _was_ there," Lucy insisted on the way down.

"_I_ believe you," Amber said calmly. "But was it really necessary to go in the middle of the night?" Lucy shrugged.

"I couldn't bear the thought of it not being there," Lucy explained. "I had to make sure." Amber didn't say anything else about the issue. She made Lucy and herself some hot chocolate, and took the child back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Okay, so I think that this is going to be the last chapter that I've re-written so  
>extensively, but I will go through and fine-tune the rest of the chapters =).<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this one! I've actually added a whole new chapter, so  
>the next one will be Chapter 4. <strong>

**Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"We'd better get scarce," Susan said quietly. "The Macraedy's on her way up, and she's got a whole gang with her!"

"Well, let's get to our rooms," Peter said. They had been in this situation often, and were used to being confined to their rooms during tours. Mrs. Macraedy didn't tolerate children interfering with her favorite part of the job.

"We can't!" Susan protested. "She's blocking the way!"

"Then come on," Amber said. "Maybe we can get outside." But whether Mrs. Macraedy was chasing them, or some magic in the house was driving them toward it, the children found themselves being corralled in. Eventually, they found themselves in the dead-end corridor that opened only to the Wardrobe Room.

"Come on!" Edmund said, opening the door.

"You've _got_ to be joking!" Susan exclaimed. Just then, they heard footsteps right outside the door. There really wasn't anywhere to go, save for in the Wardrobe itself. Edmund was the first to get in. Peter and Susan shared a glance before hurrying after him. Lucy seemed to be the only one hesitating, and because Amber was behind her, neither of them got into the Wardrobe.

"Lu, come on! She's coming!" Amber said. Lucy looked up at Amber, and for that moment, Amber understood just how much this was affecting the little girl.

"What if it isn't there?" she whispered. "What if it _is_?" Amber opened her mouth to answer, but just then, the doorknob turned. Instead, the teenager pushed Lucy into the Wardrobe and quickly entered after her. Peter held the door so that it was almost closed, but not quite; everyone knew how foolish it was to shut oneself inside a wardrobe, whether it was magical or not.

"Susan, you're on my foot!" Edmund said.

"Ow, get off my toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Oh! What _is_ that?" Susan asked.

"What?"

"Aren't you cold? And it's wet! And what _is_ that poking into my back?"

"I think they've gone," said Edmund. "Let's get out."

"Oh!" Everyone looked at Susan. "I'm sitting against a tree! And look! It's getting light, over there!" All of the children got up and followed Susan. They were in a beautiful wood that was covered in snow.

"I do believe we've gotten into Lucy's wood after all," Peter said, looking at Lucy.

"Oh, one game at a time, Pete," Lucy said mischievously. "We don't all have _your_ imagination."

"I'm sorry, Lu," Peter said, smiling helplessly. Lucy forgave him with a hug.

"But… what now?" Susan asked, rubbing her arms. "What do we do next?"

"We explore, of course!" Peter said excitedly. "What else?"

"But we can't go hiking in the _snow_," exclaimed the practical Susan, "dressed like _this_!" Indeed, the children were dressed for a fine summer afternoon, not a winter excursion.

"We can put on those coats," Amber said. "My father wouldn't mind. I don't even think he knows they're here. And anyway, it isn't as if we're taking them out of the wardrobe." Everyone thought this was a splendid idea, and no one could come up with anything better, so it was carried out as quickly as possible. Peter took the lead, though he knew not where he was going. No one said anything about this for a little while, but suddenly Edmund asked, "I say, oughtn't we to be bearing a little more to the left, that is, if we are aiming for that lamp-post?" Everyone stopped dead, staring at the boy. Obviously, he had also realized his mistake.

"You little liar!" Peter accused, walking threateningly toward Edmund. "All this time, you were lying to us, and at Lucy's expense! Of all the biggest-"

"Peter!" Susan said sternly, cutting him off. She knew her older brother well enough to know what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Apologize to Lucy," he said calmly. No one moved a muscle. When Peter adopted that angry calm, things tended to get ugly unless he was complied with. "Say you're sorry!" he said, raising his voice.

"Alright!" Edmund relented, keeping his angry eyes on Peter. "I'm sorry!"

"Where are we headed, anyway?" Amber asked, quickly intervening.

"I think Lucy should be the leader," Peter said, smiling at the little girl. "Goodness knows she deserves it. So, where to?" Lucy's face lit up and she suggested that they all go meet Mr. Tumnus- the Faun she had met earlier.

She walked on, talking about all the good things they would get once they arrived. Amber thought Lucy was a very good leader. She seemed hesitant at first, but she quickly gained confidence. They came at last to a small valley, and a sheer cliff rising above them. Lucy lead them a little farther into the valley, but stopped short with a cry.

Whatever this place had been, it was no longer. Amber could tell that there had been a door there, but it was now wrenched off its hinges.

"Lu?" asked Peter cautiously. Her name seemed to jolt Lucy out of the reverie in which she'd been, for she started full-speed toward the open door.

"Lucy!" Susan called. The other four followed the little girl as she ran. They all stopped, slightly breathless, over the threshold. Amber couldn't see much of the inside, but she didn't need to. She knew that this was the place Tumnus had lived, and she knew that he didn't live there any longer.

"Who could do something like this?" Lucy asked Peter. Her voice sounded small and scared. Peter bent over and picked something off of the ground.

"What's on it?" asked Susan.

"I can't tell. Let's get out into the open air." Amber simply backed up as everyone else filed out. Peter held the piece of paper, so that it could be read.

"The Faun Tumnus is under arrest and  
>awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason<br>against her Imperial Majesty,  
>Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of<br>Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc.,  
>also of comforting her enemies and<br>fraternizing with Humans.

_Signed, _Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police.

LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Lucy went back into the little house. Edmund just stared at the ground and tried not to be noticed. Susan, Peter, and Amber moved a little away so that they could talk.

"I'm starting to think we _really_ should go back," said Susan worriedly.

"But what about this Tumnus?" Amber asked. "Shouldn't we try to help him?"

"He did help Lucy," Peter added uncertainly.

"If he was arrested just for _being_ with a Human," Susan stated, "I really don't think there's much we can do."

"You don't understand!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "_I'm_ the Human… she must have found out he helped me!"

"She?" asked Amber. "You mean this Queen, Jadis?"

"Oh, but she isn't a real Queen at all!" Lucy explained in a rush. "She's a horrible witch, the White Witch. Everyone- all the wood people- hate her. She has made an enchantment over the whole country so that is always winter here and never gets to Christmas!"

"We should go back," insisted Susan. "Besides, it's only getting colder, and we haven't got anything to eat."

"But we _can't _leave poor Mr. Tumnus in her hands!" Lucy pleaded. "We simply _have_ to save him! It's all my fault he's been arrested! If it weren't for me, he would be perfectly safe at home, drinking tea and eating sardines. We have to help him!"

"We haven't even got anything to eat!" Edmund snapped. Clearly, he had been listening, as well. "We couldn't really do much! Besides, he's a criminal!"

"Shut up, you!" Peter said. He was obviously still sore with Edmund for his behavior, and it was clear that he wasn't quite ready to forgive. "What about you, Amber?"

Amber frowned and thought about their options. Susan was right, it would be safer to go home. _But on the other hand_, she thought, _Lucy is right, too. If Tumnus saved her, then we are honor-bound to save him. _Besides that, Amber had the strangest feeling that they should stay. She couldn't explain why, but she just felt that it would be _right_ to keep going.

"I think… I think Lucy's right. Obviously, this Tumnus needs help. And he did help Lucy. And he's Lucy's friend. As for food, we can fish if we need to. And if these coats don't keep us warm, there's plenty of wood for a fire. The only thing I'd be worried about is running into this Witch, or one of her spies."

"Don't worry, Lu," Peter said hopefully. "Maybe we could tell the police."

"These are the police," Susan pointed out, taking the paper from Peter.

"What was that?" Amber asked, whirling around.

"What was what?"

"That! I could swear someone just…"

"Psst!"

"That!"

"I heard that," Susan said. Amber looked around. There was no one out there, save for a single red robin, standing out against the dark green and white.

"You don't suppose birds can talk in Narnia?" Lucy asked. "Because that robin certainly looks like he _wants_ to say something." She turned to the Robin. "Please, can you tell me where the Faun Tumnus has been taken to?" Everyone waited in anticipation, wondering if the Robin would speak. Amber decided that he couldn't speak, but that he very much wanted to.

"You know," she said, "I've the strangest feeling he wants us to follow it."

"I think he does," Lucy said. Susan agreed.

"Well, we might as well try it," Peter shrugged. All five of them started after the Robin.

He didn't seem afraid or skittish as any other bird had ever been in our world. Rather, he would wait until the children were three or four feet in front of his branch, then fly until it was a few yards ahead of them. Lucy was fist, though Susan was quick on her heels. Peter and Edmund walked together behind the sisters, and Amber had fallen behind them. She wasn't far behind, so she heard what they were talking about.

"Peter, have you realized what we're doing?" Edmund asked quietly.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Hush! No use frightening the girls. But we're following a guide we know _nothing_ about. How do we know which side that bird is on? Why shouldn't it be leading us into a trap?"

"That's a nasty idea," Peter replied slowly. "Still, robins are good birds in all the stories I've ever read. I'm sure he wouldn't be on the wrong side."

"If it comes to _that_, which is the right side? How do we know that the Fauns are I the right and the Queen- yes, I know we've been _told_ she's a witch- is in the wrong? We don't really know anything about either."

"The Faun saved Lucy."

"He _said_ he did. But how do we know? And there's another thing, too. Has anyone the least idea of the way home from here?"

Amber spun around, half-expecting to see the lamp post, or at least Mr. Tumnus' cave, behind her. But Edmund had been right; there was no way any of them were finding their way back out of the wood again. They were lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I combined this chapter and the previous chapter, so it  
>is a little longer than the others. <strong>

**Also, the break in the parts just skips from the time the  
>children enter the Beavers' dam to just after Mr. Beaver explained<br>the Old Rhyme, with the two Sons of Adam and Daughters of  
>Eve.<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Susan cried out. "He's gone! The robin, he flew off!" As she said this, she turned to Peter. "What now? I told you, we should've headed back when we saw that warrant! Let's go home, Peter." Edmund and Peter shared a significant look.

"We can't," Lucy said.

"Lucy, it's not safe here," Susan explained gently. "We need to get home before one of us gets hurt. There's no telling what could happen here."

"No, I mean, we can't go home. Unless one of you remembers the way back to the lamp post?" Then Susan realized what everyone else had long before. They were lost.

"I told you so, Peter," Edmund sneered. "We followed some stupid bird, and now we're lost. What now?"

"Psst!" All five of them whipped their heads around, searching for the source of the sound. There was a beaver looking at them curiously, but there were no humans who could have caught their attention.

"Psst! Children! Over here!"

"It's… it's a beaver!" Lucy exclaimed. Susan's eyes widened as she realized that the Beaver was the one doing the talking! Peter held his hand out, clicking to it, trying to coax him to come over. The Beaver stared at Peter, almost as if asking Peter if he were out of his mind.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want," he said suddenly. Peter fell backward, eyes wide. Obviously, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Amber and Lucy laughed quietly.

"Which one of you is Lucy, Daughter of Eve?" Lucy immediately sobered up, stepping forward.

"Yes?" she acknowledged. The Beaver held out a limp lacy handkerchief. "Hey, that's the hankie that I gave to Mr. Tumnus!" she exclaimed.

"He got it to me just before they took him. Come one, further in." Peter, Amber, and Lucy started after the Beaver.

"What are you doing?" Susan hissed. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows Tumnus," Peter stated as if it should be obvious.

"Peter, he shouldn't be _saying_ anything at all!" Susan pointed out.

"It's not like we have another choice," Amber said. "We don't know how to get back, so we might as well go forward."

"Come on, Humans!" the Beaver said. "Don't talk out in the open."

"He means the trees," Lucy said ominously. They followed the Beaver, having, as Amber had said, no other choice.

* * *

><p>Amber stared open-mouthed as she followed Peter through the beautiful white woods. She couldn't see why winter was such a bad thing. Lucy had said something about it always being winter, but never getting around to Christmas. Amber supposed that would get annoying. She looked around, taking in the trees and snow, making a beautiful scene.<p>

They came to a river, with a little dam in the center.

"Is this your home, Mr. Beaver?" Amber asked flatteringly.

"Aw, it's just a little thing; it's not really finished yet, but it keeps us dry when it rains and warm when it snows," he replied. "Watch your step down here, children." They walked on the frozen river slowly. Amber was hard put to place her feet without falling. Once, she did fall – but Peter caught her by the elbow. She smiled at him before continuing.

"Come on out, dear, I've got our guests!" Mr. Beaver called cheerily. An old She-Beaver emerged from the dam, smiling.

"Finally," she said. "By the Mane, I hoped I'd live to see this day. Welcome, children. Come on inside, let's get you out of the cold. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," Amber smiled, looking down at the kind Beavers. She seemed to be the only one with the ability to speak.

* * *

><p>"Wait, this is when <em>two<em> Daughters of Eve are sat in Cair Paravel?" asked Amber. "But there are three of us. What about the other of us?"

"The Old Rhyme never said anything about a third," Mr. Beaver explained. "Just the two would sit at Cair Paravel..."

"Oh, dear, you're forgetting about the rest of the Rhyme!" Mrs. Beaver told her husband. "Oh, how does it go…

_When Adam's flesh  
>And Adam's bone<br>Sit at Cair Paravel in throne,  
>The evil time will be over and done.<br>One more heart through the portal will come,  
>Daughter of Eve in appearance alone.<br>A choice there will be offered her…  
>Between Narnia and her home on Earth."<em>

"Daughter of Eve in appearance alone?" Amber asked. "What does that mean?"

"I'm sure I don't know. It wasn't really remembered as well as the part about the evil being finshed."

"And you think _we're_ the ones to fulfill this prophecy?" Peter asked.

"Of course! But don't think you'll be alone; They say Aslan's on the move." Mr. Beaver lowered his voice reverentially. As he said the name, each of the children had a different reaction. Amber felt something awaken inside her, something she felt had simply lay dormant in her soul, waiting to awaken. She felt as if she could do anything – she would do anything – to meet the bearer of the name.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked.

"He's only the King of the whole world– the real King of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed incredulously. "He's just got back, and he's waiting for you at the Stone Table, with your army!"

"Army?" asked Susan. "Peter, Mum sent us away so we _wouldn't_ get caught up in a war."

"Look, you must have the wrong people. We can't fight a war!" Peter said desperately. "We're just kids. We aren't Kings and Queens…"

"But they need our help!" Lucy cried. "And what about Mr. Tumnus?"

"Lucy, I know you want to help the faun," Peter didn't want to have to be the bearer of bad news for Lucy, but she had to see. "Susan's right – if we want a war, we can just go home. I won't risk putting you in danger, Lu. Come on, let's go. Ed?" No one answered.

"Ed?" Peter turned to Amber. "I'm going to kill him."

"_You _may not have to," Mr. Beaver said suddenly. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

Susan paled. "Yes."

"I thought as much," Mr. Beaver said. "He has the look of someone who has met the Witch, and has eaten her food. He'll do anything to eat her food again."

"Wait, are you saying that our brother is _handing_ himself in to the White Witch?" Susan asked. "Even though he knows what she's done to Narnia?"

"He'll try to justify it in his mind, until he's convinced that he's in the right." Susan blinked, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Amber asked, putting her coat back on. "We have to find him before he gets to her House!" The others were quick to follow Amber's example. They all rushed out into the snow, calling Edmund's name. It was useless; he was gone.

"Come on, we have to find him!" Susan said. "Where's the White Witch's castle?"

"This way," Beaver said. "But it's pointless. We don't know how long he's been gone, and if he's heard about Aslan's army, the Witch will find out. You can bet she'll have her police after us. Come on, we should head out now, and put as much distance between us and this house as possible."

"What about Edmund?" Lucy asked.

"Aslan's the only hope for your brother now," Beaver answered. When they got inside, Mrs. Beaver was already packing food into little bags. She handed each of them a sack and they left immediately.

"I do wish we could take my sewing machine," she lamented as Mr. Beaver locked the door. "I can't think of her getting her hands on it." They set out grimly, each hoping that Edmund was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

****Okay, this is book/movie, so there will be some parts from the story that were only in the book and some parts that were only in the movie. I didn't do anything with the River thawing out, and I won't do anything from Edmund's point of view, because it's mainly about Amber. ****

**I have edited this since it was posted, because I felt that Amber needed to have something from Father Christmas as well. **

**What do you think Amber's "blessing" is? I'm interested in hearing what y'all think, so please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

They had been traveling for about a day, with Mr. Beaver pestering them constantly to hurry along. Peter was starting to get annoyed, and Lucy was obviously tired. She reached up for Peter.

"Come on, Humans, hurry up," Mr. Beaver called from several yards ahead.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time," Peter said wearily, bending down so Lucy could ride him piggy-back, "I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat."

"He _is _ getting a little bossy," Amber agreed with a sigh.

"Hurry up! Behind you! It's _her_!" Mrs. Beaver screeched. All four of the children turned around to see a cloud of snow moving toward them quickly. They could hear the bells that adorned the Witch's sleigh, and all started to run for their lives. Just when Amber didn't know if she could run any longer, the Beavers ducked into a small hole in the ground. The children followed them; the little alcove was just big enough for them to fit, albeit a bit uncomfortably. The bells got louder, then they stopped completely. The children saw a shadow moving above, but then it disappeared.

"I suppose I'll go up," Peter said. For some reason, this made Amber afraid. What if the Witch hadn't gone? Apparently Mr. Beaver was thinking much the same thing, for he insisted that he go up instead, saying that Peter wasn't any use to Narnia if he were dead.

* * *

><p>They all waited with growing apprehension, but when Mr. Beaver popped his head down, it was obvious from his expression that they were not in danger.<p>

"Come on out. There's someone here to see you," he said jovially. The children looked at each other, confused, but did as Mr. Beaver said. When they got out, Lucy's face lit up and Susan's eyes widened.

"Merry Christmas, Sir," Lucy bubbled.

"It certainly is, your Highness," Father Christmas replied, his eyes glinting, "now that you're here."

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter said, relief evident in his voice.

"Yes, well, in my defense, I've been driving this longer than she has. Come, I have some things for you." He pulled a great red sack out of the back of his sleigh.

"Presents!" Lucy cried. She ran forward.

"This is from the juice of the Fire Flower, far to the East, on the Island of the Sun," he said, handing the girl a little cordial. "One drop will cure any injury or sickness. And though I hope you'll never have to use it…" he gave her a little dagger with a Lion's roaring head on the hilt.

"Thank you, Sir," Lucy said solemnly. "I… I think I could be brave enough…"

"I'm sure you would, Lucy. But battles are ugly affairs. Young girls should not be involved. Susan," here he pulled out a beautiful bow and a white quiver full of arrows.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" questioned Susan, accepting the bow.

"Though you obviously don't have a problem being heard,' Father Christmas laughed, "blow on this horn, and wherever you are, help will come." He handed her a white horn that looked to be made of bone. Susan smiled uncertainly, backing away.

"Peter," he said. Peter came forward.

"These are tools, not toys," Father Christmas warned, revealing a sword and shield. The sword looked much like a larger version of Lucy's dagger, while the silver shield had a charging lion drawn in a deep red etched on it. Peter drew the sword reverentially, balancing the weight in his hands.

"Thank you, Sir," he said in awe. Father Christmas smiled.

"And lastly, Amber," he said. Amber approached nervously. She didn't know what to expect.

"You have come into Narnia, though it is not for the first time. You do not remember, but you were born here. And you have been blessed more than many have. This necklace will help you harness that blessing." Father Christmas held out a long golden chain with a little pendant on it. Amber took the necklace and looked at the pendant. She had expected to see a roaring lion on it, as she had seen on the others' gifts. Instead, there was a figure with the head of a tiger, but the body of a woman. "When you wear this necklace, my Child, you will have control over the blessing Aslan has given you."

"What is that blessing, Sir?" Amber asked quietly.

"It is something you must discover for yourself, Amber. There is very little else that I can give you, my Lady, that will prove useful to you." Amber's face fell a little. "But I can do this for you." Father Christmas put his hand on Amber's forehead, and she gasped.

"_You have gifts that you don't know, Lady Tigress,"_ said a deep, powerful voice in Amber's mind. "_When the time comes, you will know how to use them."_

"_Lady Tigress?"_ she thought. "_What does that mean?"_ But the voice didn't reply. Amber looked into Father Christmas' eyes. "What did he mean?" she whispered.

"You have a destiny unlike any other, Amber," Father Christmas explained quietly. "All will be explained in good time." Amber nodded, though she still didn't understand. It seemed that this was the end of the matter. Amber curtsied, still a little disappointed that she hadn't received any gifts. Father Christmas pulled a large tea tray from his pack, and left, crying, "Merry Christmas! And long live Aslan!"

They had the tea, which warmed them right down to their toes, and were off once more. Soon they had abandoned their coats, for it had become suddenly warmer. Mr. Beaver indicated that they should be arriving at the Stone Table near midday. This lifted the children's spirits greatly, and they quickened their pace.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter and Chapter 5 have both been edited. I have changed the name for Amber, from Daughter of the Cats to Feline-Child. Or should I use Cat-Child? I think those sound better. Please review, and if you have any other suggestions, feel free to give them =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Amber didn't know what she expected to see when they reached Aslan's camp, but this certainly wasn't it. There was color every where she looked. And the creatures! Such magnificent creatures Amber had seen only in her imagination. There were Centaurs, and Fauns, and Dryads, Naiads, Satyrs, Gryphons… not to mention the animals. She saw great Cats, Dogs, Horses, and all manner of other creatures. They all stared at the children and the Beavers. Amber stepped a little closer to Peter, feeling slightly intimidated by all the attention.

Peter drew his sword. "We have come to see Aslan," he said. His voice sounded unnaturally loud in the silence that had met them. A Centaur stepped forward and held his hand out, indicating that they should go forward. They did, until they reached a tent that was larger than any of the ones they had passed. The flaps blew open in a gentle breeze, and Amber's breath caught in her chance. She knew that she was looking upon a great creature, and she knew immediately that she should bow. She sank to her knees, and Susan and Lucy followed suit. Peter pointed his sword at the ground and got on one knee. The Beavers bowed at the waist. Everyone was looking down, not daring to meet the great Lion's eyes.

"Welcome, Beavers," He said in a voice that resonated throughout the camp. "Welcome, Lady Tigress. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. But where is the other?" Amber didn't catch the rest of the conversation. She was too busy thinking about what Aslan had called her. Lady Tigress. That's what the voice had called her when she met Father Christmas! That _was_ the voice that had spoken to her! She had heard Aslan! Amber noticed that Peter and the others were rising, and hurried to do the same. She dared to look at the Great Lion, and she was surprised to find that He was staring at her, as well. Aslan turned and headed for a small wood behind his pavilion, and Amber got the impression that she was to follow Him. Without looking back at Peter or Susan or Lucy, she walked forward, trying to catch up to the Lion.

* * *

><p>"You have many questions, Lady Tigress," He noted. "You may ask them now."<p>

"Why do You call me Lady Tigress, Sire?" she asked, her voice lowered respectfully. "Why aren't I addressed as a Daughter of Eve, like Susan and Lucy?"

"You are not a Daughter of Eve, but a Feline-Child."

"I'm sorry?" Amber asked. "Feline-Child? But I'm a human..."

"Only because you were raised by a Human," Aslan explained. "You have the ability to assume the form of a Human- it is a defense mechanism that your race learned long ago. But that is not your true form."

"My race? Then there are others like that?"

"Alas," Aslan sighed sadly. "Not anymore. Your people died out shortly after the White Witch came to power. You are the last of your kind, Child."

"Oh... Well, what _is_ my kind? You said that a Human form isn't my true form?" Amber was getting confused. Aslan turned to look at her once more. He seemed to grow taller – or Amber grew shorter – for she was now level with Aslan. The pendant around her neck felt warm to the touch, as if she had just held it for a long time.

"Come with me, Child," he ordered. Amber followed, feeling more graceful than she ever had. She also felt calmer than she had a moment ago. Aslan led her to a still pool, where he stopped. "Look at your reflection, Lady Tigress, and learn who you are." Amber walked forward and looked down into the pool.

"I'm a tiger!" she cried. Or, she tried to. What came out was a growl, or a roar. Amber looked into the pool again. Her face had certainly been transformed into that of a tigress. However, her eyes were the same – the same golden that she had always had. The pupils were still their strange oval shape that seemed a cross between the eyes of a cat's and the eyes of a girl. "_What's happened?"_ she wondered.

"_You have discovered who you are, my Child,"_ Aslan's vice was grave inside her mind. Amber started to become apprehensive.

"_Will I ever be a girl again?"_

"_You can change any time you like, Lady Tigress. As long as you wear the necklace that Father Christmas, you can do this." _Amber closed her eyes, thinking of what she looked like as a girl. She pictured her orange hair, her almond-shaped face. She pictured her body, the body of a teenage girl. The necklace heated up again. She opened her eyes, and looked down. She was a girl again! She laughed gleefully; she was a Tigress!

"Oh, Aslan!" She turned, and had to restrain herself from embracing the Great Lion. Asan laughed gently, before becoming solemn once again.

"I must warn you, Amber," he said. "When the others sit at Cair Paravel for the first time, you will be faced with a choice. You must choose between your old world and this one. If you choose this one, you will never be able to see your old world again. If you choose the other, you will never again be allowed into Narnia."

"Will the others get this choice, Aslan?" Amber asked. For some reason, none of this came as a surprise to her, though she had never heard these words before.

"Their destinies are different from yours, though they are all intertwined. Do not worry about their paths." Amber frowned. Why would she be offered a choice, when the Pevensies were not? "You must not tell them of your choice, Amber," Aslan commanded. "Not yet."

"When will I be able to tell them this?"

"You will know when the time is right. But come. I'm sure you are missed by your friends."

"Can I tell them about me being a Tigress?"

"When the time is right." Amber detected the note of finality in Aslan's voice, and followed him back to the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they got back to the camp, the Pevensies had already changed into Narnian clothes. A pair of dryads presented Amberwith a beautiful dress of burnt orange, and braided her hair with brown vines. She watched Aslan as he and Peter stood looking out over the ocean, talking. Obviously, Aslan had something very important to tell the King-to-be, and Amber knew better than to interrupt. Instead, she thought about everything that had happened to her in the past two days. She had been sucked into a world she never would have thought existed, and had become part of some ancient prophecy that would forever remain a part of her destiny. She puzzled over the new information that she was really a Tigress, and the knowledge that she would have to choose between Narnia and her home on Earth. She loved the wild beauty that Narnia held, but at the same time, she knew that she would miss the dear Professor. She hoped that she wouldn't have to choose any time soon – she wanted to find out more about her abilities as a Tigress.

* * *

><p>Amber was staring at a mirror in the tent that she and the girls shared, amusing herself by transforming between a Tigress and a Girl. All she had to do was think about becoming a Tigress- or a Girl- and she would transform. She learned the way her Tigress body moved. She admired her tail, which, she noticed, moved back and forth slowly when she wasn't doing anything. It was almost like her swinging her arms while taking a stroll – she didn't realize she was doing it, and it felt as natural as breathing.<p>

She was still in her Tigress form when she heard the musical note split the air. Immediately, she thought of Susan. She must be in trouble! Amber raced from the tent, through the camp, and toward the river bank, where Susan and Lucy had been splashing around. She saw Peter and Aslan arrive at the same time as herself and several others form the camp. She was appalled to see a gigantic Wolf snapping at something right above his reach – Susan's foot! She and Lucy had climbed into a tree, and Susan seemed to be having a hard time keeping her feet out of the way of the furious Wolf.

"Get back!" Peter yelled at the beast, drawing his sword for the first time ever. Amber heard a growl directly behind her and saw another Wolf start to circle Peter and his opponent. Amber bared her teeth at the Wolf, and charged. She landed on top of him, but then Aslan was beside her, and He had placed his giant paw on the whimpering creature. Amber turned her attention back to the confrontation between Peter and the Wolf.

"You may think you're a King," the Wolf said in a gravelly voice, getting ready to pounce. "But you're going to die… like a dog!" He made his move, toppling Peter over and landing on top of him, unmoving. Amber cried out as Lucy and Susan dropped from the tree and rushed over to the mound of fur. She followed suit, and pushed the Wolf off of the Prince, changing back to a girl as she did so.

"Peter?" she asked. Peter sat up, breathing hard. He had a look of bewilderment in his eyes, as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just done. He grinned in relief as all three of the girls attacked him with hugs. Aslan released the other Wolf, who ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Follow him," the Lion commanded the other soldiers. "He will lead you to Edmund. Peter, clean your sword. Never forget to clean your sword." Peter glanced over at his sword, still embedded in the body of the Wolf. Peter yanked it out and cleaned it using a handful of grass. When the task was done, Aslan commanded he and Amber to kneel.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane and Lady Amber Tigress, Knights of Narnia." He laid his paw on each of their shoulders. Peter and Amber stood, smiling. Susan and Lucy stood over to the side, watching their brother and friend become Knights.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amber and Peter had been talking while the younger girls waited nervously for the troops to arrive with Edmund. The two had discovered that they both wanted to pursue a career in medicinal surgery, and they were both interested in the same kinds of activities. Amber had spent most of her days with the girls when they were at the Professor's, but now she wondered why she hadn't spent more time with Peter.

"They're back!" cried Lucy. "They're back! Aslan's talking to Edmund now! He looks alright…" The Pevensies ran toward their brother, but were stopped by a Centaur, who pointed out that Aslan wished to speak with Edmund alone for the time being. Amber stood apart; Edmund wasn't her brother, so she was going to let them have their moment.

* * *

><p>"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy said, watching Edmund stuff his face rudely. Susan and Amber giggled, and Edmund smiled sheepishly. Aslan had explained that there were to be no hard feelings between Edmund and the others. Amber had forgiven him readily enough, and his siblings were just glad he was alright.<p>

"I'll be sure to have them pack some," Peter said solemnly, "for the journey home."

"What?" asked Susan.

"We're going home?" asked Lucy, surprised.

"You four are," Peter said. "I promised to keep you safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"Wait, you don't have the authority to send me back," Amber said defiantly. "I'm staying here; isn't it clear that here's where I belong?"

"I can't make you stay or go, Amber," Peter replied. "But I wish you'd go home. I want to know that you'll be safe, as well."

"Peter, Narnia needs us," Lucy said, her voice holding much more wisdom than her nine years would have allowed. "All of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You and Susan were almost wolf fodder, and Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," said Edmund. It was the first time Amber had heard him speak since he had gotten back. There was something in his voice – he sounded older than he had before. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We _can't_ leave these people behind to suffer for it." Peter stared at his brother, a new respect rising in him.

"Well, I guess that's it, then," said Susan.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked. Susan picked up her bow and quiver, and grinned.

"To get in some practice." Lucy stood and drew her dagger, following Susan. Peter smiled at Amber, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She tried to stifle a giggle when she realized what he was about to do. Edmund looked up at her, which provided the perfect distraction for Peter to tackle him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amber was on horseback, learning how to use a sword. She felt cumbersome, though, as if she weren't meant to be on a horse.

_Well, I'm not,_ she thought. _I'm meant to be on the ground, fighting with my teeth and claws, not this ridiculous metal stick. But even though I know I'm not supposed to be on a horse by nature, maybe Aslan has a plan for me. Maybe someday I will need to know how to use one of these things. And I'm sure knowing how to ride a horse will come in handy one of these days… It's what Aslan ordered, and He said that He knows what I need better than I do._

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, Amber had waited patiently for Aslan to finish talking to several generals about some strategy or another. When he noticed her, he had beckoned her over kindly.<p>

"What is it, Child?" he asked.

"Aslan, Sir… is it alright that everyone knows I am a Tigress? You said that I wasn't to tell anyone until the time was right, but when Peter and the girls were attacked by that Wolf, I couldn't stop myself from changing into my other form."

"You did the right thing, Amber," Alsan said. "You risked your own safety to save those you love– and while some would call that foolish, there is no doubt that there is no greater love than that, Child."

"Also," Amber added, a little shyly, "Sir, you said that I would be faced with a choice, and that when the right time to tell the others about it, I could. But Sir, how will I know when is the right time? What if I tell them too early because I think it is the right time, even though it isn't? Or what if I don't recognize the right time, and I wait too long?"

"You will always know when it is the right time, Child," Aslan told the girl. "You will be given many choices. You will know which is the right one. It will be up to you, Amber – wherever you decide to live – to act upon that knowledge. But do not worry, Daughter." The Great Lion breathed on Amber, and she felt herself drowning in His wonderful love. "I shall never be far away from you. I will always guide your steps, if only you choose to hear Me, and to listen to Me."

"Thank you, Sire," Amber curtsied gracefully, pondering her new information. There was also a new-found peace that existed in her. She knew that Aslan would take care of her, wherever she went, and she could rest in that.

* * *

><p>Now Amber, Peter, and Edmund were practicing using the sword. She was better than she thought she'd be, but Edmund and Peter still bested her. Susan was practicing archery, and Lucy was trying her hand at knife-throwing. It wasn't going too well, so Amber made sure to steer clear of the targets.<p>

"Peter!" Mr. Beaver called, effectively capturing the attention of all five children. "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way now!" Amber saw the shocked look on Peter's face and the scared look on Edmund's. She put her hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ed," she said softly. "Aslan won't let anyone get hurt." Amber spoke with such confidence, that Edmund was hard-put to feel anxious.

"I know." Susan and Lucy had run over, and Lucy was holding on to Peter's arm. Susan stood tensed up, watching Aslan's tent as if she could see what would happen there. The children made their way to the front of the ranks, right beside Aslan's pavilion. The Great Lion already stood waiting for them. He motioned for them to stand on either side of him.

* * *

><p>"Hail Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands…" an evil Dwarf with a high, whiny voice rattled off a list of titles for the White Witch, as she came in on a litter born by four giant ogre-like creatures. Jadis sat with her back straight and her head erect, as if she still had total power over Narnia. Aslan's army watched her warily, many with open hatred on their faces. She ignored all but the Lion.<p>

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said. Edmund looked away.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan replied calmly.

"Have you forgotten the Laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," Aslan growled angrily. "I was there when it was written." The Witch looked triumphant.

"Then you remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my _property_."

"Come and take him, then," Peter drew his sword, glaring at the Witch threateningly. The Witch smirked.

"Do you _really_ think that mere force would deny me my rights, little King? Aslan knows that inles I have blood, as the Law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish in fire and water. That boy," Jadis pointed an accusing finger at Edmund, "will die on the Stone Table. As is _tradition_." Edmund backed away nervously, looking pleadingly at Aslan. Surely Aslan could do something about this!

"Enough," Aslan said, his voice soft but firm. "I shall talk with you alone." The Witch and the Lion disappeared into the large red tent, leaving the rest of the army to wonder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long. My computer has a virus, so I can't really access the Internet from it. I'm on my mom's computer now.**

**Yeah, this chapter is pretty short compared to some... I'm not sure if I have more loaded or not, but I'm working on it =)**

**Thanks everyone who's subscribed so far; I love reading your reviews! Please keep leaving them, even if it's just one word (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Amber sat with the Pevensies, waiting for the Lion and the Witch to come out of the tent. She was impatient to learn what they were talking about, but she dreaded what would happen when the Witch left the tent. She was staring at the sparkling sea meeting the sky, inadvertently leaning against Peter's arm. He didn't seem to notice. Lucy was braiding some grass, just for something to do with her hands. Susan was still staring at the tent flap. She gasped, and everyone looked up. The Witch strode out, staring at Edmund with contempt. When he met her eyes, she smiled evilly and walked back toward her host. Aslan followed her out of the tent.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," he announced. The camp erupted into a roaring cheer. Amber released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch asked. The company became quiet once more, but when the Great Lion bared his great teeth and roared, everyone cheered all the louder. Suddenly the children were surrounded by creatures who wanted to pat Edmund on the back. Amber was surprised when Peter put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at his face. He was grinning, but he wasn't looking down at her, but he tightened his grip on her, pulling her close. Amber smiled, feeling his muscles under the thin cotton shirt. She leaned into him contentedly, vaguely wondering how Aslan had managed to get the Witch to release Edmund.

* * *

><p>When Amber woke early the next morning, Susan and Lucy weren't in the tent that the three of them shared. She was surprised, because neither of them were early risers, so she went out in search for the girls. She saw a dryad hurrying toward the boys' tent. Amber followed suspiciously, entering just in time to hear the dryad tell Peter that Aslan had been killed. Edmund looked like he might be sick, and Peter looked scared, like a little boy. Amber knew she had to be strong.<p>

"Lucy and Susan saw this?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Tigress," the dryad replied. "They bade me come as fast as I could." Peter rushed to Aslan's great tent, but soon emerged with a defeated look on his face.

"She was right," he said numbly. "He's gone."

"But the Witch will attack," Amber said. "She'll take advantage of our confusion."

"We don't have a leader!" Peter was panicking.

"You, Peter! You are going to be the High King! You're the person the Narnians are going to expect to lead them."

"But I can't do this," Peter said quietly.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund said. "And so do I."

"Peter, you won't ride alone," Amber reminded. "You have an army behind you." One of the Centaurs chose that moment to come up. The rest of the camp had been informed of the Lion's death, and they were looking to Peter for answers.

"What is your decision, High King?" he asked. "The Witch's army will be here any moment; we cannot delay." Peter looked at the map, scared. Amber and Edmund both put a hand on Peter's shoulder, and listened as he tentatively set up the battlefield.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I've been so long! Please don't hurt me!**

**My computer's had a virus, but it's relatively fixed now, so I should be good for a while =)**

**Okay, we're nearing the end of the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. I shouldn't have more than a chapter or two left, and then it's time for The Horse and His Boy! I've got an idea for it, but it's still in the idea phase, so... with any luck, maybe I can make it into something that can be read and understood =)**

**Just another quick little note, I don't know if Fanfiction will warn you if there have been chapters changed, but I've edited a few chapters since I posted them, so you might want to go back and read them... the changes start when they meet Father Christmas, so... yeah.**

**Okay, enough rambling on the author's part. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Amber fingered her necklace absentmindedly. She hadn't been able to really process the fact that the Witch had killed the great Lion. What would happen to Narnia now? Even if Peter managed to kill Jadis, Narnia would surely have other enemies. Who would lead them if not Aslan? Sure, Peter was going to be King, but what would happen when he was no longer able to rule? Would Peter start a family? Would Susan, Edmund, or Lucy start a line that would forever be Kings and Queens? Where would Amber herself play in this?

Peter looked at Amber, who stood beside him on the ground. He had wanted her to fight from a horse, as he was going to do, but Amber felt better on the ground. She had consented to wear a sword, but she personally felt that it would be obsolete. As soon as Peter gave the signal for the charge, Amber planned to change into a Tigress. She knew that that was when she was most lethal.

"You ready for this?" she asked him.

"Yes… No…" Peter sighed. "I don't think anyone can ever really be ready for this sort of thing. I'm scared… what kind of a leader am I? Leaders aren't supposed to be scared!" Peter looked down in frustration.

"Since when?" Amber asked. "Peter, if you weren't nervous right now, I would question your sanity. It's okay to be scared- it's good to be scared, it keeps you on your toes. What's not okay is to let your fear control you." Peter thought about this for a moment, but didn't have time to reply.

"Your Majesty," said Oerius, the Centaur General. "Here come the Gryphons with the reports. Look to the sky." Amber and Peter both looked up to see the Gryphon General prepare to land.

"They come, your Majesty," he said breathlessly, "in strength and numbers far greater than our own."

"Numbers don't win a battle," Amber said quickly, before Peter could lose his nerve.

"No," Peter was staring at the Witch's army across the great field. "But I'll bet they help."

* * *

><p>The Centaurs had unleashed a Phoenix onto the battlefield, very literally creating a line of fire in front of the Witch's forces. Amber used this moment to change into a Tigress. Peter lowered his helmet and held his sword out. Amber tensed, preparing for battle.<p>

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Peter cried. Though he was facing away from them, all of Peter's warriors, all the way back to the last man, heard his great cry, and the whole army charged as one unit. The Witch blasted a hole in the wall of fire, and her troops advanced as well.

For a few long, torturous moments, all sound was drowned out, and the only thing Amber could hear was her own heartbeat. She bared her teeth and shot forward, outrunning Peter's mighty steed.

As the battle started, Amber lost all awareness of the things going on around her. She paid attention to nothing but making sure that the enemy was vanquished. She didn't know how she could tell the difference between Aslan's warriors and the Witch's, but somehow she just knew not to attack certain creatures.

* * *

><p>The Lady Tigress vanquished many of the Witch's number. No one could stand in her way and survive. She was unaware of how many great warriors fell to her, and she didn't care. All she cared about was Narnia. At that moment, she <em>was<em> Narnia. She _was_ the beautiful country, fighting against a tyrant for the freedom that had so long been denied her. She could feel the earth cheering her on, and she could feel Nature working with her and against the forces that had held her prisoner for so long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Okay, so this is the last official chapter of LWW. I've started a new story involving Amber, called the Lost Tales, so if you want more of Amber... I'll explain that later.  
><strong>

**So, I have to keep up with three or four stories, not to mention my original ones... so I really don't know how often I'll be posting, it might be a little irregular, especially with school starting soon...  
><strong>

**This chapter is pretty long; it took up a lot more room. I hope you like it =)  
>Review please<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The battle was not going well. The Witch had managed to turn half the army to stone, and those in the other half were quickly losing vigor. Peter was too busy fighting to encourage his troops, and Amber was getting tired. Edmund had, on Peter's orders, held back, keeping several troops in reserve. He now unleashed them. Amber reluctantly retreated, letting the fresh men take over while she caught her breath. She turned back into a Girl and fell to the ground. Edmund and Mr. Beaver stood beside her, protecting her while she rested.

"No… Peter… needs all the men… he can get... out there," Amber protested. "I'm fine… I… I just need… to catch my breath… I'll be able to… to fight in a… a minute."

"Peter would have my hide if I let you get hurt while your back was turned," Edmund said. "Besides, he probably doesn't want me in the thick of things." Amber didn't miss the hint of bitterness in the boy's voice, but she was too winded to talk about it. She just smiled gratefully and continued to breathe in and out.

"Look!" she cried, pointing. Edmund and Beaver followed her gaze. The Witch was fast approaching a group of fighters- a group that Peter was leading! Her wand was at the ready. A few stray Narnians saw her, and charged at her. Amber gasped as the Witch just waved her wand, and they turned to stone. Edmund's eyes widened.

"Her _wand_…" he whispered. He rushed to down to Peter before Amber could ask what he meant.

"By the Mane, what is that boy doing?" cried Beaver. Amber smiled when she realized the answer.

"Her _wand_!" she cried, just as Edmund brought his sword crashing down onto the Witch's wand, breaking it. The Witch stared at Edmund in shock, and he just stared back defiantly. Then, before he could turn away, Jadis plunged the jagged end right into his gut! Peter saw this, and furiously stalked toward the Witch. Amber growled, turning back into a Tigress before Beaver could protest, and surged forward. Peter and the Witch were fighting now, but Jadis was obviously the better swordsman, and she had two swords. Amber knew that if Peter didn't get help soon, he would be toast. She also knew that she wouldn't get there fast enough. She opened her mouth to roar, but someone beat her to it. Every moving creature stopped and stared, looking for the source of the mighty sound.

Aslan! He was standing on the hilltop! Susan and Lucy stood beside him, and on the other side of Lucy stood a Faun. Amber assumed that this was Tumnus.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Aslan made quick work of the White Witch. She had been much too shocked to defend herself, so there really hadn't been much to do. Her army scattered at the sight of the great Lion, leaving the battlefield strewn with the bodies of the dead, wounded, and petrified. Lucy and Susan rushed toward their big brother, and the three embraced each other.<p>

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked suddenly. Amber turned back into a Girl once more and walked over to the group sadly.

"The… the Witch… after Ed broke her wand…" Peter stared at Amber, before getting up and running over the battlefield, searching for his brother.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried in horror as she saw him. Susan joined her.

"Wait! Stop him!" Amber shouted, gesturing toward Jadis's Dwarf-who had somehow managed to survive- who was holding an axe above the boy. Susan drew an arrow and let it fly, almost without even looking. It hit the Dwarf right in the heart. Without even checking to see if the arrow had hit its mark, Susan ran toward her baby brother, followed closely by Peter, Amber, and Lucy. Edmund was still breathing, but it was shallow, as if breathing were a great struggle. Lucy took out her cordial- which, until now, had lay all but forgotten on her hip. She let a single drop fall from the delicate little bottle, and immediately Edmund's face began to relax. His breathing became deeper, and his eyes fluttered. He sat up just in time to be thrown back onto the ground by the force of his siblings' hugs and kisses.

"Lucy," Aslan said. She glanced up past the Lion, and her eyes brightened as he breathed on one of the statues. The Monkey came back to life. Lucy grinned, taking her cordial and running around the battlefield, administering it to whomever needed it.

Amber sat back contentedly, once again leaning against Peter, though she was unaware of it until he put both his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," he whispered, moving his head so that his mouth was by her ear. "Thank you for believing in me, even though I didn't believe in myself." Amber tried to shrug, but it was rather awkward with Peter's chin on her shoulder. Instead, she just sighed and allowed him to support her. She was still weary from battle, and she was content to let Lucy and Aslan do the running around. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund the Just. To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent. Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars reign down from the heavens. Long live King Peter. Long live King Edmund. Long live Queen Susan. Long life Queen Lucy."<p>

Amber cheered along with every other Narnian in the great Throne Room. She clapped when the Pevensies were coronated. When they sat in their thrones, Amber felt the earth tremble as Narnia welcomed her new Kings and Queens.

* * *

><p>The celebration was amazing. Music came from the sea- the merpeople were singing for the new Kings and Queens. Food appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and the Fauns and Naiads danced unceasingly. Amber wanted to join them, but felt compelled to be alone. So she slipped away quietly, heading down toward the beach. She took her shoes off, and walked along the surf, not caring that the bottom of her dress was soaked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you not enjoy the celebration, Lady Tigress?"<p>

"It's not that, Sir" Amber said. Somehow, she had been expecting the great Lion. "I was thinking about what you said, before the battle. About me having to make a choice."

"Yes. Are you ready to make that choice?"

"I… I want to stay in Narnia… but I'll miss my father. If I don't come back, will he worry?"

"Your father knows Me very well, Child," Aslan said. "He knows all about your destiny, and about the choice you have to make. He has given you the freedom to choose, and while he will miss you as you will him, he knows that you will have made the choice that makes you happiest."

"What about the Pevensies? Will they stay here forever?" Aslan looked deep into Amber's eyes. She knew then and there the answer to that question. She sighed and looked down.

"When will they leave?" she asked. "Narnia has just got her Kings and Queens. Will she have to say goodbye soon?"

"The Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve come and go through Narnia," Aslan said. "For the Pevensies, their time will come and go as well. But that is not for some years yet."

"And if I choose to go back… will I be allowed to go and say goodbye?"

"I am leaving now," Aslan said. "You will not have time."

"So I have to choose now?"

"Yes." Amber sighed, but she knew what her choice was. She had known her choice since the day she had come into Narnia.

"I belong here, in Narnia," she said. "I was born for this world." Aslan nodded, and breathed on the Tigress.

"Narnia needs you," he said. "But know this: no matter what happens, you have chosen to live here. You shall live here until the end of time. Do you accept this?"

"You… you mean, I'll just… go on? Not dying, just… getting older?"

"You will age as your old world does. Goodbye, my Daughter, until we meet again," Aslan said. Amber nodded as the Lion turned and walked away. She stared after Him for a long time, then she sighed and headed back to Cair Paravel.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what Aslan meant when he said Amber would age with this world is that she'll age as the Pevensies do when they get back to England. Does that make sense?<strong>

**What do y'all think, did she make the right choice?**

**Okay, so I am going to do HAHB, but I've posted a new story that actually takes place _after_ HAHB. It's called The Lost Tales, and I personally think it is very good. Please read it, if you like Amber. If you don't really care for her too much, then don't bother, but, as always, _please_ review =D  
><strong>


	13. Notice: Rewritten

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you all know  
>that I've re-written a HUGE portion of the first<br>few chapters, if you guys want to go and re-read I had  
>to make a whole "chapter" post for this, but FanFiction doesn't tell<br>you if a story has been edited (at least, I don't think it does). **

**I hope everyone had a blessed year in 2011, and may God bless you in 2012.**


End file.
